By “storage” we mean tangible computer-accessible electronic storage.
By a “communication system” we mean a combination of hardware devices and logic in software and/or hardware for electronically communicating data in digital form. An exemplary communication system might include a wide-area network such as the Internet; a local-area network (e.g., within a home, business, or school); and/or a personal-area network (e.g., a network implemented with Bluetooth or Infrared Data Association). The term “communication system” is hierarchical, and any combination of communication systems used to transmit data between two hardware devices, such as handheld smart devices, is a communication system. A connection between a hardware device and a communication system is assumed to include at least a hardware interface (I/F).
By “logic”, we mean some combination that includes tangible hardware, and may include software, whereby a processing system executes tasks and makes decisions.
By “event information”, we mean some or all of a date, a time, a performer or team, a venue, a seat number or area within an event venue, and any other information associated with an event.
By a “mobile smart device” or “mobile device”, we mean a smart phone, a tablet computer, an e-reader, a portable computer, or other electronic device whose operation is controlled by one or more processors, and which can be conveniently carried by a user on their person.
By a “user interface control”, we mean a touchscreen, a tangible control (e.g., a button or a dial), a scanner, a microphone, a camera, or other means for a user to enter information into a mobile smart device.
By a “user display device”, we mean a screen, a speaker, a beeper, an alarm, or other means for a user to receive information from a mobile smart device.
By a “user interface” we mean some combination of user interface controls and user display devices that may be used to provide information to, or receive information from, a mobile smart device.
By a “consumer” in the context of this application, we mean an event consumer—an individual who obtains a ticket entitling them to attend an event as a member of the audience.
By a “barcode” in the context of this application, we mean a one-dimensional barcode, a two-dimensional barcode, or any other similar optically-scannable/readable image.